The present invention relates generally to improvements in animal sanitation and it relates particularly to an improved device for the dispensing, application and disposal of cat litter.
In the keeping, handling and maintenance of household pets, particularly cats, whether kittens or adults, a long standing problem has been the confinement, handling, and disposition of animal excrement. It is conventional and a common practice to provide a sanitary pan or litter box in a convenient area and line the pan with a particulate or granular litter material and train the animal to drop or deposit its excrement in the litter box. However, this practice is awkward, time consuming and generally onerous. It is necessary to periodically replace the litter and dispose the spent litter and to frequently scoop out solid excrement and dispose of it. Moreover, even when treated litter or deodorants are employed undesirable odors are present and often pervasive. It is accordingly clear that the conventional procedures for handling and dealing with the excrement of household pets such as cats leave much to be desired.